dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barry Allen (New Earth)
Barry or Bartholomew Was the name Bartholomew ever used before Crisis on Infinite Earths? It seams to me that precrisis Flash of earth 2 was Barry, then the multiverse was destroyed at the beginining of (DC) time then it was post crisis Flash of New Earth who was Bartholomew. Any historical events revealed after Crisis would have occurred on a completely different timeline on a different Earth. Barry's birthday It was listed as May 13, with no source. It was wrong, the actual birthdate is March 19, source is here: https://aqua.gjovaag.com/cal/calendar_1976.html A transcript from a 1976 official DC calendar. It is also listed as the source for Batman and Superman's birthdates on their own pages here at the wiki, so its cannon, its legit, shut up, kthaxbye. ;)Greenlanternslight 04:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Post-Crisis I put to think, and, this Barry is essentially the same from Earth-One. In COIE, he was dragged into the Speed Force before the creation of the actual universe. So, if he dissapeared before the Dawn of Time, how the characters of New Earth talk about Barry Allen? How they remembered him if, essentially, he never existed. As Wally is the Flash of New Earth, how Bart Allen is the grandson of a being that never existed? Answer me. User:Mikhail Mxyzptlk, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's not what happened. Regardless, if you travel back in time and die before you were born, that doesn't mean that you chronologically never existed at all. Barry Allen's lifestory is still a part of Post-Crisis history, clearly, as evidenced by the JLA being formed, the existence of his entire Rogues gallery, Wally becoming Kid Flash, and his birth in the 20th Century. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :So, what you're saying is that in some time of his career, though not shown, the Barry Allen of New Earth, was trapped in the Speed Force and came back, because as long as I'm aware of the Crisis impact, then this is the Earth-One original version. ::User:Mikhail Mxyzptlk, 7:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is he still the speed force? So i have one question: iS Barry still the creator and the very speedforce itself in the new 52? Alexkon3 (talk) 17:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :So far, it doesn't seem like it. The Speed Force appears to have existed long before he was born. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Name change Perhaps we should change the article's name to Bartholomew Allen (New Earth), while the Prime Earth Barry should be renamed to Flash (Barry Allen). I think we should do this because the New Earth Barry is no longer canon. Just for simplicity's sake. Leader Vladimir (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :This requires a larger discussion. Not a bunch of uncoordinated remarks thrown around on dozens of talk pages. That only leads to repetition. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Birthday There's March 19th from the 1976 calendar, and May 13th, which several websites list, and even our article on Nora Thompson (New Earth) mentions it. I guess it's mentioned in that story, haven't checked. Conflicting birthdates are not uncommon (though I hadn't put this date on there). We can either mention the most recent, or neither and mention it in the trivia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think in the case of pretty much everyone except say... John Constantine in Hellblazer, who aged in realtime, birthdays are better off as notes, since time isn't really supposed to pass that quickly in comics - Hatebunny (talk) 21:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :May 13th is from The Life Story of the Flash. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Forensic Pathology? Since when is he an actual pathologist? He's just a forensic scientist/crime scene investigator. Pathologists have at least two more university degrees. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:04, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Picture Anyone think it this would make a good pic? Nothing wrong with the current one, just suggesting a change. --Slayer274 (talk) 04:57, September 28, 2016 (UTC)File:Flash_0002.jpg :The current is fine. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :I know a picture change was denied a while ago, but I stumbled upon this and feel like it would make a better pic. Figured it couldn't hurt to see what everyone else thinks. --Sromero78 (talk) 07:56, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the current one works just fine. However, if someone else agrees that it should be changed, then sure. - S.S. (talk) 15:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah I also think that one is much better. I'll change it.--Slayer274 (talk) 10:42, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :Don’t. —[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:58, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Jay considering him the fastest Flash Jay never does this. He refers to Barry as "the fastest man alive" only in reference to the epithet, similar to Batman being "The Dark Knight" or "The Caped Crusader". Nothing says he is saying it literally; the only reason he says it at all is to reference Barry's situation and possible death. User:FuzzyBarbarian (talk) 15:26, February 13, 2018 (AEDT) Jay says to Barry "you won't be the fastest anymore but you will be alive" jay clearly says Barry is fastest.Tyman1102 (talk) 04:32, February 13, 2018 (UTC)Tyman1102 Like I said, it's a reference to the epithet, not to be taken literally. User:FuzzyBarbarian (talk) 15:26, February 13, 2018 (AEDT) That is simply your interpretation Jay says Barry is fastest not referencing the epithet but Barry himself anyway I have to sleep I'll talk tomorrow.Tyman1102 (talk) 04:38, February 13, 2018 (UTC)Tyman1102 No, him saying it literally is YOUR interpretation. You misquoted anyway, he says "you won't be the FASTEST man anymore, but you will be ALIVE. That he emphasises those two words also makes it pretty apparent. User:FuzzyBarbarian (talk) 15:26, February 13, 2018 (AEDT)